This invention relates to bulk handling apparatus more particularly the invention relates of seed containers for bulk transportation of the handlers and for the emptying of the containers into seed drills and the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel apparatus for emptying bulk seed containers into seed dills and the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel apparatus for mounting to the flat bed of a truck having an apparatus for Hag the flat bed of the truck m which the apparatus act to lock the containers on the flat bed for transporting the containers to the seed drills in the field and to tilt the containers on the flat bed with empty guideway means on the apparatus for guiding th seed in the containers into a receptacle on the rear of the apparatus in which the receptacle has augering means to auger the emptied seed into the seed drill.